Tobi's Flower
by Roxius
Summary: 50 sentences for the crack pairing TobiHina. Happy Holidays, everyone! I worked hard on this, so please R & R! Also, none of the sentences go in a particular order.


Title: Tobi's Flower

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T at least

Pairing: TobiHina (Tobi X Hinata)

Summary: 50 sentences on the pairing TobiHina. CRACK PAIRING! None of the sentences follow any real order. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Meet**

When they first met, it was because of an accidental collision with one another. Still, for the rest of the day, they couldn't stop thinking about one another.

**2. Name**

The second time they ran into each other, they finally learned each other's name. When Tobi remarked that 'Hinata' was a beautiful name, he quickly clamped his mouth shut and turned away.

**3. Flowers**

Deidara kept pestering Tobi about why he kept sneaking flowers out of Zetsu's garden every day. Tobi didn't say anything in reply.

**4. Hair**

As Tobi followed Hinata to the Yamanaka flower shop, he wished he could move his fingers through Hinata' soft black hair…

**5. Good **

"You know, Tobi's a good boy…" remarked the strange, mask-wearing ninja as he held a clump of flowers in his hands. Hinata just smiled and replied, "Yes…you are a good boy…"

**6. Miss**

While on long missions with Deidara, Tobi would begin to miss Hinata's sweet voice.

**7. Pain**

As the pain slowly began to creep through his body, Tobi wished he could have seen Hinata one last time.

**8. Kiss**

When they shared their first kiss, Hinata removed Tobi's mask for a few minutes. Luckily for the Akatsuki member, Hinata had her eyes closed.

**9. Lies**

Tobi wonders how long he can keep his 'real life' a secret before she finds out…

**10. Dance**

'Tobi's so sweet to me…but he's a terrible dancer!' Hinata thought as she watched Tobi struggle at practice the 'Waltz'.

**11. Curse**

"Why do you wear that mask?" Hinata asked one day out of the blue. Tobi quickly replied, "Because I've been cursed…"

**12. Comfort**

Though their relationship wasn't very strong yet, Tobi vowed to be there for Hinata to comfort her.

**13. Akatsuki**

"Where do your loyalties lie, Tobi…?" The Leader demanded, a kunai blade inches from Tobi's throat. The masked man sighed and muttered, "My loyalty is to the Akatsuki…sir."

**14. Crush**

When Tobi saw a spotted lizard crawling towards Hinata during a picnic, he quickly crushed it and threw it away before the Hyuga girl noticed.

**15. Love**

Tobi loved Hinata, and the young ninja girl knew that. She just hoped she could accept his love in some other form besides friendship one day…

**16. Candy**

"I bought you some candy, Tobi-san!" Hinata exclaimed as she dumped a small bag of sweets into Tobi's hands. Tobi thanked her and thought, 'I'll need to save this for when I get back to the base…'

**17. Time**

Tobi knew the destruction of Konoha was coming soon, but he just wished he had more time to be with Hinata before it happened.

**18. Fear**

Tobi knew of Hinata's greatest fear all too well: the fear of rejection.

**19. Face**

When Tobi finally revealed his face to Hinata, he was surprised that she took it quite well.

**20. Mask**

Hinata didn't quite understand it herself, but she could never really picture Tobi without his mask on.

**21. Small**

As Tobi watched a swarm of butterflies flutter about in the sky, he thought about how some of the smallest things are the most beautiful…

**22. Smile**

Hinata's beautiful smile always gave Tobi a feeling of happiness and joy.

**23. Blood**

Tobi grabbed Neji by the collar and hissed, "If you ever make Hinata bleed, I'll kill you…"

**24. Bath**

When Hinata jokingly suggested they take a bath together, Tobi was glad he was wearing a mask to hide the blood.

**25. Sex**

They had never meant for it to happen. Still, Hinata couldn't help but actually look forward to it again.

**26. Home**

"I would like to introduce you to my family, Tobi…"

**27. Naruto**

When Tobi had asked Hinata who this kid was on this picture she had in her room, Hinata just shook her head and said she'd never seen him.

**28. Body**

"How do I look?" Hinata asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Tobi decided that Hinata looked best in a swimsuit.

**29. Training**

Kiba wasn't very happy that Hinata kept skipping her training to hang out with Tobi. Was it anger…or jealousy?

**30. Anger**

After "accidentally" ripping off Hinata's bra during a swim in the lake, Tobi learned that even the sweetest woman has an evil side.

**31. Hunger**

Tobi is afraid to admit how much he truly wants her; He doesn't want to scare her away.

**32. Fortune**

Kakuzu stepped into the living room of the Akatsuki's base and asked, "Where the hell did Tobi go? He mentioned something about a 'fortune'…"

**33. Traitor**

Deidara glanced up at the ominous form of their Leader and asked, "What shall we do with Tobi, sir?" Leader was silent for a few moments before replying, "Find him and kill him!"

**34. Run**

"Tobi…wait for me!" "Dammit, these guys sure are persistent!" "W-Why are they following us?" "…." "Tobi?"

**35. Snap**

Tobi cursed under his breath as his left foot gently snapped a small twig in half. A second later, they were surrounded.

**36. Pitiful**

Hinata's snow-white eyes hardened with anger as she watched the man she loved slice her father's throat open.

**37. Hard**

The second time they kissed, Hinata was the one that kissed harder.

**38. Cool**

Hinata was usually very calm, but she lost her cool when Tobi acts so…passive…about some things.

**39. Gift**

Tobi had bought a very expansive pair of earrings for Hinata on her birthday. Unfortunately, some kid named Kiba broke them…on purpose.

**40. Breath**

Tobi clutched the battered Hyuga girl to his chest and whispered, "Please breath…please…"

**41. Cover**

Whenever it's raining, Tobi makes sure he has an umbrella handy for Hinata.

**42. Promise**

"Do you promise you, Tobi-chan?" "……Yes. I promise. I'll protect you with my life."

**43. Talent**

Tobi finds it hard to believe that Hinata thinks she has no talent. 'She's the most talented person I know…' Tobi thought as he watched Hinata train with Shino and Kiba.

**44. Blush**

The orange-masked Akatsuki member thinks Hinata is cutest when she's blushing.

**45. Anything**

Tobi swore he would do anything for Hinata. He just never figured it meant he had to save her dad from a band of obnoxious pirates.

**46. Wonder**

'I wonder…does Hinata wear a bra under her shirt? Hopefully not…'

**47. Telephone**

Tobi sometimes considers buying a telephone to talk with Hinata from long distances, but he was sure that Leader wouldn't want to have to pay the bills.

**48. Freedom**

One day, Tobi hopes to brake the shackles that bind him to the Akatsuki. Ironically, he was the one who placed the shackles in the first place…

**49. Baby**

When Hinata first told him, Tobi really hoped she was just joking.

**50. Supernova**

Tobi loved to compare Hinata to a supernova. She was the most beautiful star on earth and in space.


End file.
